Blood
by Madhara Flux
Summary: AU .."Ya no podía gritar, no podía respirar, tampoco quería hacerlo.." Regalo atrasadisimo para la hermosa G. Mauvaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood**

 _Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermosa G. Mauvaise. Al ser una sorpresa (atrasada – atrasadisismaaa) no está Beteada. Cariño, tu sabes cuánto te adoro, lamento la demora, pero quería darte algo especial._

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling_

 **Summary:** _"Ya no podía gritar, no podía respirar, tampoco quería hacerlo.."_

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre)._ _Abuso infantil. Tripas y cosas así en el futuro._

* * *

-1-

Sangre Pura.

Mestizo.

Sangre Sucia.

Toda una división social. Ser prejuicioso es casi un rasgo dominante, por no decir obligatorio en el mundo. Para los muggles, la raza, la condición social, las preferencias. En el mundo mágico, la Sangre.

Nunca sentí ser parte de eso, ni de la sociedad, ni de una familia, ni de nada. Desde que recuerdo. Desde esa noche de dolor tan desgarrador y profundo, un dolor sin cicatriz, una herida que se abre con el primer rayo de luz en la oscuridad de esas noches de tormento inevitable.

Fui una amenaza.

Un Animal.

Un Monstruo.

Las primeras veces solo bajaba al sótano en esos momentos de tormento, tenía un lugar más cálido, juguetes y comida caliente. Pero con el paso del tiempo el sótano se fue convirtiendo en mi lugar, tanto así que puedo recordar el olor a humedad, y sentir el polvo caer de la madera que cubría el piso superior

Una tarde después del té una jaula me esperaba en el centro de ese frio y oscuro lugar. No volví a tomar algo caliente, no hubo más abrazos o besos, no se escuchaban risas, todo era dolor. Los músculos me tiraban, los huesos ardían, las tripas se sentían pesadas y vacías cada día. Una vez a la semana me permitían salir de la jaula, pero no del sótano, _nunca_ del sótano.

Cuando cumplí tres años de tormento, el hombre a quien conocí como padre. Bajo ebrio a ese húmedo lugar. La luz que entro por la puerta lastimo mis ojos. Olía a alcohol, cigarrillo y sangre.

La noche estaba cerca, hacia frio. Dos días atrás mi madre me dejo un pan con un vaso de leche. Tenía sangre en el labio y mucho maquillaje. Dijo que me amaba. No lo había dicho en años. No pude evitar sentir calor en el pecho, sentía pena por esa mujer que fue hermosa y alegre. Dolía ver y oír su dolor, tantas lágrimas derramadas por algo sin valor. Por mí.

No volví a verla.

Ese día mi padre llevaba una botella en la mano izquierda, la corbata del traje suelta, la camisa arrugada. Hablaba en murmullos.

 _monst… anim… ruina… desgracia…_

Me grito todas mis faltas y defectos blandiendo un cuchillo manchado de sangre que traía sujeto al cinturón. Cada grito fue un corte, el dolor y ardor que dejaba el cuchillo en mi piel no se comparaba con la traición, el espacio cada año más reducido en la jaula no me dio refugio alguno y no tenía fuerza para escapar. Pero no quería morir.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, no para esa bestia. Me saco de la jaula arrastrado, un par de uñas se me rompieron contra las rocas que sobresalían de la tierra. Rompió la botella de cerveza contra mi cabeza. La vista se me nublo. Estuve aturdido deseando perder la conciencia o morir, preguntándome porque tenía que vivir tal tormento.

Sentí algo tibio mojar mi cuerpo, escociendo mis heridas. Olía acre. Con los minutos fui cada vez más y más consiente de todo lo que me rodeaba, la tierra y las piedras bajo mi cuerpo, el olor de la orina, el sudor. La respiración cada vez más acelerada, la saliva acumulada en su boca pero sobre todo la sangre, su olor, su textura,

Ese hombre se quitó el cinturón mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado, puso el trozo de cuero en mi cuello y jalo.

Ya no podía gritar, no podía respirar, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Como podían llamarme monstruo a mí. Cuando mi padre m encerró en un sótano por tres años, dos de ellos en una jaula. Como podía ser una amenaza cuando entre en esa jaula pensando en proteger a mis padres, mis verdugos.

Y en ese momento me jure no permitir que alguien me hiciera eso de nuevo, yo era fuerte, lo sabía por los barrotes doblados de la jaula, los surcos en la tierra, las piedras que hacia flotar.

No era como ellos.

No quería ser como ellos.

Yo era mejor que ellos y pagarían por tanto dolor.

* * *

La luna brillo con fuerza esa noche, el cuero crujió, pasos apresurados por la escalera, puertas azotándose. Los cortes se abrieron, los huesos crujieron, un aullido desgarro el silencio.

En la distancia se escucharon cinco aullidos unidos en respuesta al cachorro que acababan de recuperar.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo estará en unas semanas. No se me impacienten bestiecillas…_

 _Los amo._

 _Bestie, espero que te gustara tu regalo, sé que está muy tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca. LOVE YOU…_

 _Recuerden REVIEW = LOVE_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola sexis! Ya sé, ya se, dije un par de semanas y paso como un mes y pedazo, lo siento, mis musas aun están perezosillas, pero vamos trabajando en ello. Espero que el capítulo les guste_

* * *

-2-

El viento trae consigo el aroma de la tierra, musgo, hojas muertas, agua y roca húmeda. Debajo de todo ello sudor y el indefinible aroma de hombres lobo.

Al correr, el aire gélido que anuncia el inicio del invierno azota mis mejillas, me mantiene concentrado en correr, mi mente y mi cuerpo se concentran en lo mucho que deseo encontrar un refugio.

Solo escucho los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

 _Más rápido, necesito ir más rápido._

Los arboles cada vez más frondosos me indican que voy por el camino correcto, no necesito más fallos. Sin embargo no puedo evitar detenerme. Trato de ver el cielo a través de las ramas y las hojas, no lo logro, es una buena noticia. La oscuridad se hace más profunda e inquebrantable mientras me adentro más en el bosque. Ahora todo es una explosión de olor y sonido.

Después de unos minutos hallo un gran charco de lodo lleno de sapos verrugosos. Un momento más tarde me encuentro empapado dentro de un tronco caído cubierto de hojas, musgo y vestigios de un nido.

Estando en posición fetal al fin mí cuerpo se relaja, pero no dejo de estar atento a lo que sucede a mí alrededor, puedo oír un ulular lejano, corazones pequeños palpitando, dientes royendo.

 _Ratas royendo, el frio que hacía de mis huesos afilados cuchillos, barrotes_.

— ¡ **NO**! Es un tronco —antes de ser siquiera consiente de lo que hacía, mis manos volaron para tapar mi boca. Esta es la clase de estupideces que me han llevado al fracaso.

 _Estar solo, debo aprender a estar solo sin estarlo._

Cada tanto debo recordarme que ya no estoy en esa casa. Que ya no estoy solo, que puedo valerme por mí mismo.

Recuerdo lo asustado que desperté la mañana en que todo cambio. Estaba desnudo, herido, acostado en un charco de vomito donde podía ver restos de carne, trozos de tela y cuero. Como un latigazo entendí lo que había hecho, lo que él me había intentado hacer. Lo que le sucedió a ella. No sentí dolor, ni rabia, ni odio, solo una profunda y fría indiferencia. Lo que me aterraba era estar afuera, los árboles, la hierba, las flores, el sol y las sombras que me cubrían.

Cuatro hombres me rodeaban, solo uno me estaba mirando, los demás veían a un lugar entre los árboles, esperando. Al percatarse de mi despertar me levantaron, olfatearon y tocaron. Se reían, mas supe que no era de mí, estaban alegres.

 _Alegría._

Qué extraña y ajena se me hacia esa emoción, tan inalcanzable y preciosa.

Un rato después apareció entre los arboles un hombre de cabellos largos y desprolijos, ojos oscuros como la noche, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, su aroma era intenso, picante pero agradable, al acercarse se agacho y me dio agua antes de ponerme en su hombro y correr por el bosque.

 _Protegido_

Llegamos a un claro en medio del bosque, estaba cálido. Cinco hombres se encontraban allí ocupados con trozos de carne gigantes y una hoguera. Un venado para cenar.

Me explicaron quien eran Un cachorro. El cachorro de la manada. Yo era necesario y querido. No les creí, pero tenían comida. Al principio no entendía como estaban orgullosos de ser lo que eran — éramos— pero acepte que los magos no sabían, que hombres como John Lupin mantenían al mundo sumido en intolerancia y persecución hacia lo que temen.

 _Una manada._

Ahora yo era parte de una con reglas.

Tres reglas.

 _Lealtad_

 _Respeto_

 _Libertad_

Serás fiel a tu manada, serás leal a tu Alpha. Respetarás a tu Alpha, respetarás a la naturaleza. Serás libre mientras dejes libre el pasado.

La ultima regla no la entendí hasta muchos años después.

El Alpha, Finrir me presento a todos. El hombre que me miraba al despertar Ben, el Beta, de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, alto y musculoso, no tanto como Alpha. En escala seguían los gemelos Jeff y Tyron, de cabello tupido y piel oscura, se movían como uno, hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo algo inquietante. Ellos estaban preparando la caza con hierbas. Eran cazadores. Seguían tres hombres de complexión media, Abel que tenía el callo hasta los hombros de color negro y ojos verde pantano. Jack y John que estaban de espaldas cuando desperté, ambos de cabello castaño y ojo café, pero mientras uno era ancho, de músculos pronunciados, el otro era espigado y de rostro redondo. Otro de los que estaba en la de espaldas era Bruno, de barba enmarañada y gesto osco. Y el Omega de la manada que estaba avivando el fuego, Will. De cabellos rojos y cara pecosa. Él me sonrió.

Durante semanas pase tiempo con cada uno, aprendiendo el oficio de ser una manada. Me enseñaron los alrededores, me explicaron el proceso para conservar alimentos, me llevaron a cazar y a patrullar, me mostraron que plantas eran comestibles. Me enseñaron a sobrevivir.

— ¡CACHORRO! — Grito Jeff mientras me arrastra fuera del tronco.

— ¿Cuando me van a dejar de decir cachorro?, llevo veinte lunas con ustedes — Los demás se acercan. Bruno me gruñe, John y Ben se burlan mientras Abel le da a Tyron una manzana. Apostaron cuánto duraría de nuevo, son unos imbéciles

— Pronto tendrás diez años y debes mejorar. El éxito del plan depende de ello — Alpha siempre es intimidante. Pero no cruel, no conmigo. No cuando sabe que me estoy esforzando.

Rastrear presas y ocultarme aun me cuesta, pero sé que lo lograre. Cuando cumpla once años iré a Hogwarts y así dará inicio el plan. Mi plan.

No nos despreciaran más, los magos entenderán, me encargare de que lo hagan.

* * *

 _Ey, que tal?… que piensan sexis._

 _Cuénteme, quiero teorías._

 _Besos_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermosos de mi corazón aquí el tercer capítulo de este bebe que toma rumbos insospechados para mí. Tenemos portada hermosa gracias a mi hermosa Bestie G. Mauvaise_

* * *

-3-

 _Serás fiel a tu manada, serás leal a tu Alpha._

Cada miembro de la manada es importante, único y parte de un todo. Cada día me encuentro odiando más y más lo que viví antes de llegar a la manada, tantas cosas que hay por aprender y que muchos dan por sentado.

Esos años con la manada fueron caóticos y difíciles. Debí aprender cómo ser parte de la manada y como infiltrarme entre los magos, costumbres e historia.

Los cachorros no deben cazar, aprenden acompañando a uno de los adultos cuando tienen la edad suficiente. Dos lunas antes de ir a Hogwarts en la noche de luna llena no seguí las órdenes del Alpha respecto a esto.

Seguimos a una manada de jabalíes, Jeff y Tyron estaban acorralando a uno de los machos. Sin embargo la presa más grande se movía de forma lenta y en ella vi mi oportunidad de ser reconocido como un miembro de la manada en pleno derecho.

Error número uno, me separe del grupo cuando se lanzaron por la presa. Quede atrapado bajo las patas del resto de la _Piara_.

Error número dos, a pesar del dolor y las llamadas de mi manada seguí al jabalí gordo.

Error número tres saque la daga que le había robado a Will y la clave en el costado del animal.

Está de más decir que el recuerdo de la mañana siguiente en el claro aún me hace temblar. El animal que lastime era una hembra, estaba embarazada, por eso estaba gorda y caminaba con lentitud. Al matarla y con ello a todos sus bebes provoco la ira de toda la _Piara_. Se lanzaron contra mí. Will se interpuso.

Las cicatrices que marcan su brazo derecho y espalda aún me avergüenzan. Y ni que decir de la ira de Fenrir. Mi protector, mi creador, mi Alpha. Fueron días oscuros, todos molestos con mi proceder, escupiendo mil y un advertencias, mil y un improperios por mi estupidez. Todos. Salvo el Alpha y Will que aún no despertaba por la pérdida de sangre. Al despertar me abrazo. No recordaba lo cálido que eran los abrazos. Y Fenrir al fin me volvió a mirar pero no era igual, Denia demostrar mi absoluta devoción y lealtad a la manada y a mi Alpha.

Siempre espere que Hogwarts ayudara en ello.

Error número cuatro.

…

¡SLYTHERIN!

Tantas lunas de planificación, tanto esfuerzo por la idea de lograr algo por la raza de hombres lobo para que al final del día nos sigan temiendo y rechazando. Solo porque los mismos magos se juzgan y odian entre sí.

Como unos niños seleccionados por un harapo que debería estar en una vitrina son "malos"

Estúpido sombrero parlanchín, no dejo que le explicara o negociara. Mugre trapo añejo y descolorido. Las tres noches que pase recogiendo algas en el lago valieron toda la pena después de usar súper pegamento cuando cantaba su canción en mi segundo año.

Los muggles tienen ideas muy muy útiles.

…

Las lunas llenas las pasaba con mi manada, no podía no decirle al director adicto a los dulces quien era. Sinceramente quería que todos lo supieran, no es algo de lo que me deba avergonzar. Es lo que me enseño mi manada. El hombre lo vio como una oportunidad. Mugre viejito senil. Planto un árbol y puso a mi disposición una casa.

Los magos definitivamente no entienden a los hombres lobo, como pretendía ayudarme encerrándome mientras era en esencia un animal del bosque.

¿Se puede ser más corto de vista?

Le di la información a mi Alpha y algún miembro de la manda siempre me recogía antes de que saliera la luna y nos trasladaba al claro para pasar la transformación juntos.

Sin embargo Quinto año fue una excepción. Faltaban algunas lunas para mi cumpleaños número 16 cuando Voldemort se contactó con mi Alpha. Sus ideas no sonaban mal y podría ayudarnos realmente si su alma no estuviese tan contaminada, tan viciada. Al menos eso fue lo que afirmo Jeff en su carta.

En Slytherin muchos herederos o jóvenes talentosos sabían sobre este hombre. Alababan sus ideas y anhelaban seguirlo. No puedo entender como no veían los baches en sus planes, en su ideología.

Si le admiraban tanto como no podían ver que su mente estaba en decadencia. Solo de ver sus acciones quedaba claro.

Severus Snape era uno de los pocos que podía ver mi punto de vista. Compartiendo habitación pronto se dio cuenta de mi naturaleza. Me sorprendió que se interesara por mis costumbres y las propiedades que mi sangre, saliva y pelo tenían para las pociones en lugar de correr despavorido.

Puedo decir que es un buen amigo. Y un alma a fin. Su vida plagada de dolor y abuso. Jure protegerlo. A él y a los hermanos Black.

Podía oler la sangre camuflada bajo los encantos glamure. Pude ver el dolor en sus movimientos, la rigidez y lentitud en sus reacciones. En Slytherin la mano de hierro se podía sentir, se palpaba en todos esos niños que consideraban malos gracias a la voz de un harapo.

* * *

 **N/A:** * _Piara_ es como se le llama al conjunto cerdos, jabalíes o puerquitos "cochinos"

 _Espero que disfrutaran._


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Una serpiente disfrazada de león. Orgullosa e impetuosa. Otra astuta, pequeña, observadora. Ambas plagadas de cicatrices, una sobre otra. Cicatrices invisibles que al menor contacto se abren y supuran odio, dolor y soledad.

Los hermanos Black.

Cabellos negros como una noche sin luna y ojos del más frio gris. En esencia la misma figura y apariencia. Sin embargo no podría conocer personas más diferentes. En donde uno es el más fiero fuego, la absoluta rebeldía andante, el otro es pura impasibilidad, movimientos suaves, medido hasta en la más mínima de las modulaciones.

Siempre me ha parecido curioso como Regulus Black pierde los estribos solo ante su hermano mayor Sirius.

— ¡YA BASTA, PEDAZO DE CABERNICOLA! — lo primero que se puede oír en la sala común de Slytherin una tarde de marzo. Regulus Black gritando a su hermano, quien casualmente lo está usando como colchón en la alfombra frente al fuego.

— Llevan más de media hora así, ignóralos — la voz sedosa de Lucius Malfoy se escucha firme junto al crepitar del fuego. El orgullo y los modales hecho hombre, todo lo que un joven heredero debe ser. Sí su padre supiera de sus escapadas al mundo muggle, el arsenal de groserías y palabras vulgares que salen de su boca cuando esta entre amigos y las perforaciones que tiene en boca y nariz se horrorizaría al punto de desheredarlo.

— No me deja de sorprender como se revuelcan en la alfombra sin pudor alguno y para que hacernos tontos, me excita un poco verlos pelear, se ven tan sucios, deberíamos conjurar barro y unas tangas para así verles tod…

Ese fue un mal movimiento, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permitido hablar de esa forma de uno de los hermanos Black, mucho menos si quien escucha esas ideas es un hombre lobo sobreprotector y celoso cerca de Luna Llena.

— Óyeme muy, pero muy bien rata asquerosa, si me entero que los vuelves a mirar, o a si quiera respirar cerca de ellos, te hare un tajo que una tu ombligo y tu nariz tan lento que al final no podrás recordar ni tu hediondo nombre.

— Remus, Lestrange no vale la pena, suéltalo, guarda esa navaja y mejor ve y separa a esos dos. Me duele la cabeza el escuchar sus gritos.

Severus siempre logra tranquilizar los deseos homicidas que me embargan con su voz. Sé que de ser un Hombre Lobo sería un Alpha con gran dominio en su manada. Me recuerda un poco a mi Alpha, siempre practico y con el ceño fruncido.

— SIRIUS BASTA, BASTA, ¡BATSTA!

— DI QUE SOY EL MAS GUAPO DE LOS DOS, DILO, DILO, DILO, DILO. De lo contrario las garras de las cosquillas te harán orinar frente a todos.

— Sirius quiero mostrarte algo, acompáñame. Regulus ve con Severus. Lucius, por favor no maldigas a nadie sin mí.

Los días entre serpientes hacían feliz a Sirus y yo amo ver a Sirius feliz. Eso solo significaba mucha energía y creatividad para nuestras actividades privadas. Sirius es mío, mío en cuerpo y alma, Sirius a quien mordí en sexto año cuando él me siguió a la casa de los gritos.

Mío.

…

El invierno de mi sexto año trajo un revuelo al mundo mágico. El Señor Oscuro ceso toda actividad bélica mientras yo tuve que enfrentarme un par de Lunas en la casa roñosa que la pasita andante puso a mi disposición para las transformaciones. En quinto año hubo un par de ocasiones, en medio de las conversaciones con Voldemort, en las cuales tuve que someterme a dicho martirio, debo admitir que exagere un poco con los gritos y el desastre dentro de la casa para mantener a los curiosos lejos.

Así nació el tonto nombre de "Casa de los Gritos". Muy originales pobladores de Hogsmeade. ¡Muy originales!

Desde que le informe a Sirius mi naturaleza se obsesiono con acompañarme, con ser uno más. Por lo cual trabajo intensamente en el estudio de la animagia, pero siendo una rama de la magia tan difícil no lo logro con la rapidez que deseaba, así que opto por la segunda opción, ser mordido.

Desde entonces somos uno. Él es mío.

Mientras yo introducía a Sirius en todo el mundo de los Hombres Lobo, los Mortifagos estaban como locos buscando a su amo. Lord Voldemort se metió con la manada equivocada. Quería perros falderos que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él. Esclavos que se arrodillaran y besaran su túnica.

 _Asqueroso_.

Ningún miembro de nuestra manada se postra ante nadie. Alpha jamás nos obligó a ello y no permitiría que nos doblegáramos ante un mago. Yo menos que nadie. El hombre no aceptaba un no por respuesta, eso todos lo sabíamos bien, Alpha estaba decidiendo cual sería la mejor solución entre una confrontación donde seguramente perderíamos miembros de la manada o mover a la manada, desaparecer.

Pero allí pude ver nuestra oportunidad, sería arriesgado, pero podría funcionar.

Voldemort fue secuestrado por Fenrir Greyback. La manada uso todo su poder de convencimiento para que el "Lord" revelara su historia y la forma de reparar lo que estaba mal en él.

Encontrar las abominaciones que hizo les tomo poco tiempo y unir su alma fue un trabajo duro, sobre todo para el inconsciente ese. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se mutila de aquella forma por algo tan estúpido?

Un mes después de su secuestro Tom Riddle fue acogido en la manada, fue transformado por solicitud suya. Fue un cachorro escurridizo e insolente hasta que se probó ante la manada y para sorpresa de todos figuro como macho sumiso. Alpha lo tomo como compañero para su vergüenza. Fue difícil que aceptara su nueva posición.

Gracias a todo eso la manada gano dos miembros muy valiosos. El Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores entre los cuales contaba a casi toda la población sangre pura y el heredero Black.

…

Voldemort regreso con ideas frescas, mano dura y un muy sobreprotector Alpha que no le deja a sol ni a sombra. Hombres y mujeres fueron obliviados en el mejor de los casos, los traidores e informantes fueron silenciados. Alpha no toleraría riesgos para su manada, mucho menos hacia su compañero.

Y lo entiendo a la perfección.

Nuevas legislaciones fueron puestas en marcha, manadas de hombres lobo y otras creaturas regresaron a Inglaterra, muchos se opusieron pero cada vez son menos. No hay forma de detenernos.

Ahora solo me queda un asunto que atender.

* * *

 _Espero lo disfrutaran, yo definitivamente me divertí mucho escribiéndolo._

 _Siento mucho la demora._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lindas Bestiecillas de mi corazón –no me maten- sé que demoro demasiado pero pues aja. *guiño guiño*_

 _Este cap va dedicado a mi Anniebaby_

" _prima, tu eres una cosita preciosa"_

* * *

-5-

Dolor: Sufrimiento, padecimiento físico. Aflicción, pena.

Dolor, cinco letras que se comprenden al sentirlas, al vivirlas.

Dolor es lo que he sentido cada día desde que puedo recordar. Mi padre es un hombre estricto, duro, frio y ausente, siempre negociando, semanas fuera del país, juntas, dinero. Su ausencia fue una sentencia para mi pequeño hermano y para mí.

Mi madre y su fiel vasallo nos hicieron la vida imposible, no había privacidad, no había cariño, no había consuelo. Los días largos, tediosos, clase tras clase de etiqueta, política, baile, buenos modales, geografía, genealogía, matemáticas, rituales, sacrificios, muerte, destrucción.

Mi educación en la infancia fue dura, no niego que muchas cosas fueron útiles pero no había momentos de luz, no habían risas, ni juegos.

Wallburga Black siempre fue implacable y no temía usar cualquier medio para que sus hijos le obedecieran.

Con los años los castigos se recrudecían. A los tres años eran empujones hacia las mazmorras y oscuridad por una hora, a los cinco la piel de mis brazos retorcida más dos horas en las mazmorras, a los ocho bofetadas y un día en las mazmorras, a los nueve golpes de vara que rompían la piel y en las mazmorras cadenas sujetándome a la pared bañada en sal, a los diez tenia tantas cicatrices en mi espalda que romper la piel era difícil por lo cual madre decidió pasar a los hechizos. Cortes, golpes, pesadillas, malestar, debilidad, ceguera.

La primera vez que mi hermano, mi pequeño Reg sangro por un castigo prometí protegerle. Cada vez que Regulus se equivocaba yo gritaba, cada vez que el lloraba yo maldecía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos mi pequeño hermano tiene también cicatrices que le recuerdan y me recuerdan que la vida es cruel.

A la edad de diez años planifique la mayor de las deshonras. Rompería un molde, con ello pretendía liberar a mi hermano de los castigos, del sufrimiento. Sería el primer Gryffindor en la familia Black, pero las cosas no salieron como quise.

Slytherin fue el veredicto del sombrero seleccionador.

Las cartas de Regulus me mantenían al borde de un colapso, no lo escribía pero sabía que estaba pasándola mal y las cosas en el colegio iban de mal en peor, todos desconfiaban de mí por ser un Slytherin y por ser un Black, no comia, no dormía bien, estaba solo.

La máxima muestra de ello fue en Halloween, una chica fue hechizada, se golpeó la cabeza al caer por las escaleras, en su frente escrito _"Sangre Sucia"_ con pintura roja.

Gryffindor, primer año, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, sonrisa fácil.

 _Estuve en el lugar y el momento equivocado._

La niña paso unos días en la enfermería, mientras yo fui culpado. La chica Evans no estaba consiente para decir quien la ataco, pero estuve muy cerca del lugar.

 _Yo solo quería enviar una nota a mi hermano._

Algunos chicos de varias casas, liderados por un desgreñado con anteojos me atacaron al día siguiente. Me acorralaron en un pasillo y me golpearon, me escupieron, me gritaron. Ellos no sabían que eso no era nuevo para mí, así como yo no imaginaba que ese día mi vida iba a cambiar.

Cuando se cansaron y se fueron alguien me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta una habitación en las mazmorras, mis heridas fueron sanadas mientras lloraba de rabia e impotencia. Mi protector no dijo una palabra, solo me dejo desahogarme. Le conté todo, absolutamente todo. Mi vida miserable con mis padres, el dolor y el miedo por mi hermano, la ausencia de mi padre, la soledad, hasta que Morfeo me tomo en sus brazos.

Al despertar unos ojos dorados me veían fijamente, la vergüenza por todo el espectáculo que di se arremolino en mis mejillas, la magnitud de lo que había hecho me golpeo. Ese chico me tenía en sus manos —literal y figurativamente—podía chantajearme, burlarse, despreciarme, decirle a todos. Estaba acabado.

Pero Remus Lupin siempre fue especial, único.

— ¿Sabías que roncas?

Eso fue todo, ni reproches, ni burlas, ni amenazas. Remus Lupin fue definido para siempre en mi mente como protección y esperanza, Remus, quien me entrego, figurativamente las cabezas de cada uno de mis atacantes. Bromas, espionaje, venganza y diversión. Está de más decir que nunca dieron con los responsables.

En segundo año Regulus entro a hacer parte de la protección de Remus, con su inteligencia y astucia se hizo un camino dentro de la casa de las serpientes. Lo admiraba profundamente. Junto a Snape se ganaron el respeto, incluso de los alumnos mayores. Los Slytherin, los puristas, los chicos malos de Hogwarts estaban viviendo una revolución callada, tranquila en manos de un par de Mestizos.

La ironía aun me hace sonreír.

…

Cuarto año fue un caos, padre murió y al ser el primogénito Black debía hacerme cargo de asuntos familiares. Me negué, a pesar de no haber quedado en Gryffindor siempre luche por no sobre analizar, por sentir, por vivir. Sin embargo Remus logro convencerme, sus ojos fieros me hicieron ver que rechazar el poder no me hace poderoso, me hace un tonto.

— El poder es un medio, es un arma con el que puedes cambiar las cosas, plantar semillas aquí y allá. Sirius, te quejas de lo podrido que esta el mundo y a la primera oportunidad le das la espalda _. ¡Piensa!._ Piensa en todo lo que puedes hacer con los contactos, el dinero, los hilos que tu familia maneja. Sé que no eres un tonto, te criaron y te educaron para saber todo esto…

— ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO NADA DE ESTO, NO QUIERO EL PODER, NO QUIERO SER COMO ELLOS. NO QUIERO SER UNA BASURA!

Cuando le gritas a alguien esperas que esta persona también grite. En la mansión Black si levantas la voz eres castigado. Y eso esperaba, ser castigado. Esperaba que Remus me golpeara. Pero no fue así.

Remus me beso.

No fue dulce. Ni amable. Fue un beso brutal, lleno de dientes y lenguas, saliva y desesperación. Remus no pidió nada, él lo tomo todo y me dejo sin nada. Fue un beso para acallar mi locura.

Porque Remus lo sabía, él sabía que estaba loco. Y yo sabía que él estaba aún más desequilibrado que yo.

Esta locura no tenía nada que ver con su naturaleza o mi sangre. Era una locura creada por el dolor, por la soledad.

— No eres basura Sirus.

— Tengo miedo.

— No estás solo.

* * *

 _Buuuuuueno pues, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que veníamos viendo todo desde el punto de vista de Rem, pero ya saben cómo es Sirius, me molesto hasta que le di protagonismo. (Sacar un teléfono del estómago de un perro es una cosa muy fea. Sobre todo cuando un hombre lobo furioso te amenaza con dejarte de hablar si no suturas bien el hoyo que acabas de hacer)_

 _Los amo._


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

Dolor.

Las maldiciones y las palizas de mi madre no me prepararon para tal agonía. La infección que recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo es el dolor más grande que pueda recordar. La mordida de un hombre lobo y posterior transformación en uno es lo más horrible que uno pueda imaginar, cada hueso arde, cada órgano se siente estallar, el corazón palpita desenfrenado, los pulmones se contraen, los músculos se desgarran, la piel se rompe. Aun me deja perplejo el como un niño puede superar tal agonía.

La animagia es una rama de la transfiguración sumamente compleja, debes pensar en cada cambio para efectuarlo, la intención y la magia son cruciales para ello. Un adolescente que aún está desarrollando su núcleo mágico sin paciencia NO es el mejor candidato para ello.

Después de ese beso abrazador, de mi primer beso con Remus el mundo al fin tomo sentido. Yo nací para besar esos labios, para amar esos ojos.

Yo nací para ser de Remus.

El mundo cambio, mi mundo cambio.

Accedí a ser el perfecto hijo sangre pura al tomar el control de las salas familiares. Sin embargo a pesar de dos años de arduo trabajo, madre aún no estaba satisfecha. La vieja nunca lo estaba.

En la navidad de mi sexto año Wallburga Black ofreció una untuosa fiesta en la Mansión Black del centro de Londres para anunciar el compromiso de su primogénito — el ser más guapo, valiente, carismático — Sirius Orión Black con una bruja de linaje impecable.

Cabe resaltar que el primogénito más guapo de la tierra no estaba enterado de su compromiso hasta el momento en que la chimenea ardió con los primeros invitados. Una hora, varias copas de vino y muchos sorbos de whiskey de fuego, después se presentó la esperada prometida con su familia.

Cinco personas se presentaron en el salón. En todos se podía ver el porte, la frialdad y esa aura de superioridad desarrollada desde la infancia en las clases altas, buena educación, cero calor de hogar. Un hombre y cuatro mujeres, todas de una belleza única en sí misma. La madre de cabello claro y mirada aguda, sus hijas, una castaña de mirada ausente, una rubia y delicada como una muñeca de aparador y la mayor, mi prometida, una bruja despampanante, de curvas pronunciadas, cabellos y ojos tan negros como su alma.

 _Bellatrix Black_

Nadie se sorprendió, nadie se disgustó — al menos no lo demostraron — con el hecho de ser parientes cercanos. Los Black ya habían demostrado su locura al casar parientes en el afán de conservar el linaje lo más puro posible.

Es curioso lo que hace la endogamia en el cerebro de la gente. ¿Cómo puede ser que una familia poderosa, con contactos en medio planeta no pueda encontrar personas de otros países para casar a sus vástagos?

Yo definitivamente no pude con ello, el alcohol en mi sangre tampoco.

Yo no veía a una bruja formidable. Yo veía a la niña odiosa que me golpeaba para que le diera mis galletas. La adolecente que me ponía en ridículo. La loca que cortaba las cabezas de los elfos, muertos o no.

No me casaría con ella.

¿Y qué diría Remus?

 _Pánico_

 **NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO**

El escándalo que monte es legendario. Imagina el peor insulto, la peor pataleta, la peor grosería que sepas y multiplícala por la fuerza de un dragón cayendo del cielo justo en el salón de tu casa.

Si, así fue.

Grite, maldije, rompí vajilla costosísima y me agarre a puño limpio con mi adorada prometida. El escándalo aún resuena en cada círculo social del mundo mágico.

Wallburga no perdió el aplomo, despidió a los invitados excusando mis acciones, alegando nerviosismo, locura momentánea por el alcohol y simple estupidez adolescente. Un silencio tan ruidoso como la muerte se apodero de la mansión cuando ella se despidió enviando a mi hermano a su habitación y a mí me ordeno tomar una poción contra la resaca inmediatamente.

Por un segundo, _uno_ , creí que tal vez que las cosas estarían bien. Pero años de castigos regresaron a mi mente.

Estaba jodido.

Esa noche no pude dormir, ni la siguiente. Regulus estaba aterrorizado y furioso por mi estupidez. Las comidas en el comedor siempre fueron terriblemente incomodas pero ahora eran opresivas.

Además, como podría comer cuando era Kreacher quien cocinaba. Era muy capaz de envenenarme en honor a su ama o simplemente escupir y sinceramente, prefería el veneno.

La noche antes de partir a Hogwarts en la cena Wallburga ordenó al viejo elfo preparar un baño para ella y a nosotros nos envió a la cama. Sentía que iba a enloquecer. Las manos me temblaban, me costaba respirar, hoy sería el día, mi castigo, cualquiera que fuese se me aplicaría el día de hoy. Regulus estaba pálido. La mansión se sentía cada vez más sofocante.

Dos horas más tarde los pies me ardían por caminar una y otra y otra y otra vez por la habitación. Me ardían los ojos. Cuando al fin me senté la puerta se abrió suavemente rebelando en el umbral a Regulus bañado en sangre y la mirada perdida. Tenía un cuchillo en su mano apuntando hacia su corazón. Tras él se encontraba Wallburga Black vestida igual que la noche de la fiesta de compromiso, varita en mano y Kreacher saltando, sus ojos ávidos como un ave de rapiña volando sobre un moribundo.

Rápidamente me puse en pie antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desperté en el salón del árbol Black. Un cuarto con piso de madera y paredes cubiertas por una gruesa alfombra en la que se podía ver los nombres de cada miembro de esta honorable familia.

Wallburga se encontraba sentada en una silla primorosamente adornada con cabezas de elfos y cráneos pequeños, algunos de ellos un poco deformes, con grietas o piezas faltantes. Con un horrible escalofrió supe que eran de bebes, bebes que no cumplían con las exigencias de mi familia; bebía te al parecer mientras mi hermano Regulus lloraba hincado a su lado como un perro.

No podía moverme, no podía hablar.

Un ruido a mi izquierda. No estábamos solos. Bellatrix se encontraba allí sentada en otra silla horrible. Hablaban de los preparativos de la boda.

Cuando terminaron su té ambas posaron sus ojos en mí, lo sentí, no podía verlas, solo tenía ojos para mi pobre hermano, al fijarme mejor tenia cortadas por todo su cuerpo y el piso estaba bañado con sal. Sus ojos perdidos.

 _Imperius_

— Erraste Sirius y pagarás por ello.

— Aprenderás quien tiene el poder en esta familia querido.

Fueron las últimas palabras que oí de ambas.

Esa noche mí piel fue lacerada, mi cuerpo golpeado, fui quemado, todo a manos de mi pequeño hermano, nada me dolió más que aquello, verlas apoderarse de la voluntad de Reg. Ver sus heridas. Y ellas lo sabían. Por eso ellas le golpearon, mientras me golpeaba, le hirieron, mientras me hería.

En la mañana me dejaron ir a mi habitación. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba sin embargo no era de dolor, era el miedo, la angustia. Reg fue liberado frente a mí, sus ojos llenos de terror al ver en sus manos mi sangre sin ver sus heridas.

No dejo de llorar mientras lo ayudaba a bañarse, no hablaba. Solo lloraba.

Me encargue de curarlo, de arreglarlo y empacar lo necesario, tal vez un poco más, para Hogwarts, después de todo el tren partía a las 11 de la estación 9 y ¾. No volveríamos, nunca.

Remus se puso furioso conmigo cuando me negué a contarle lo sucedido. Prefería que me odiara pensando en mí como un tonto idiota, a que me despreciara por ser tan débil. Al final solo dijo que ya se enteraría y todo estuvo bien entre nosotros, a pesar de que me sobresaltaba si me tomaba un poco fuerte o algo me rosaba repentinamente.

Regulus no hablo los siguientes días. Me costó mucho sacarlo de ese mundo de culpa y miedo en el que se había sumergido. Cuando estuvo mejor Reg no considero mi punto, le dijo todo a Remus esperando ser castigado por el joven hombre lobo.

— Ustedes no pondrán un pie en esa casa nunca más. Es una orden. Regulus te entrenaras con Severus en Occlumancia, es muy bueno en ello, podrá ayudarte. — sin una palabra más se fue, no me dio una mirada, nada.

Esa tarde, mientras miraba el vacío desde la torre de astronomía solo podía pensar en cómo demostrar que valía la pena, que era valiente. Cuando vi a Remus cruzar los terrenos, había cada vez menos luz.

No pensé más, solo corrí.

El túnel a la casa de los gritos era sucio, pequeño y opresivo. Pero no me había sentido tan vivo en días.

La respuesta a todo estaba al cruzar la trampilla. Espere a que la noche se alzara, la luna aun tardaría un poco.

No lo soporte, la paciencia no es mi mayor virtud, entre por la trampilla y subí buscando a Remus. Lo encontré sentado frente a una ventana, los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido como cuando está planeando algo muy gordo, por ultimo pero no menos importante, estaba completamente desnudo.

Lo imite rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo sin mirarme.

— Vine a contemplar las estrellas, ¿Sabías que tienes pecas la columna? parecen un rio que baja por tu espalda. Y a todas estas abra un rio cerca, como que me dio sed.

— Sirius

— pero el agua del rio seguro esta cochina, podríamos…

— ¡Sirius!

— y luego corretear conejos…

— ¡SIRIUS YA BASTA! Te hice una pregunta. Responde ahora mismo. — se me encogió el alma.

— Vine por ti. Quiero que veas que no soy débil, ya no quiero ser débil, quiero proteger a Reg y estar contigo, solo quiero eso, nada más. Puedo quedarme aquí si quieres, que nadie me vea. Pero Reg. Por favor… por favor — no se en que momento empecé a llorar, ni cuando Remus me puso en su regazo.

Me fue imposible no recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

Remus me mordió cuando se empezó a transformar. No estaba preparado para tan agonía, sin embargo al transformarme completamente, Remus me reclamo, ahora yo era fuerte, yo era una creatura, yo era suyo.

* * *

 _Bestiecillas de mi alma, que tal quedaron después de 1696 palabras, muerome._

 _Espero las disfrutaran_

 _Beso_


	7. Chapter 7

_Han pasado 84 años_ _*inserte voz seductora* Hola que tal_

 **Advertencias:** _Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia explícita. Ya saben, las tripas que prometí en el primer capítulo. Seeep, aquí están babyes._

* * *

-7-

Enseñar las reglas de la manada a Sirius fue una experiencia reveladora.

 _Lealtad_

 _Respeto_

 _Libertad_

La lealtad es algo que los puristas trabajan de formas diferentes de acuerdo a los intereses de cada familia, por ejemplo, los Longbottom son leales a la verdad, los Potter al honor que dicho sea de paso tienen un concepto muy, pero que muy retorcido al aplicarlo, o tal vez solo sea el menor de ellos, James. Sé que después de marcar la palabra y su significado en su piel no olvidará lo que es el honor de nuevo.

Por otro lado los Malfoy son leales a su familia y los Black a la sangre, la sangre pura obviamente. Merlín lo prohíba un Black siendo leal a algo más que un cumulo de glóbulos blancos y rojos que recorren venas y arterias para mantener en marcha órganos y tejidos.

Las cosas que hay que presenciar.

La lealtad a la manada y al Alpha es vital, yo lo aprendí a las malas y es algo que jamás olvidare gracias a las cicatrices que un miembro de mi manada lleva en su espalda por mi desobediencia. Sirius me entrego su verdad, su alma, su cuerpo, pero obtener su obediencia demostró ser un desastre. Claro que Fenrir sabe manejar a cachorros díscolos. La soledad del bosque y semanas sin sexo aplacaron al pulgoso. Lo que también constituyo un castigo para mí por no lograr aplacar a _mi elegido_.

El respeto es un privilegio, un concepto tratado muchas veces a la ligera pues algunos lo dan por sentado por las más absurdas convenciones sociales. Que si es mayor que tú, que si tiene una posición de poder, que si es famosos, que si es inteligente, que si es fuerte, que si logro derrotar un mago oscuro que casualmente era su amante – el que lo entendió, lo entendió – el respeto se gana, se valora y se trabaja, es fácil respetar a un Alpha como Fenrir, el provee por todos y pone la manada por encima de los intereses individuales, la supervivencia y el apoyo es lo primordial.

Si, el respeto es difícil de ganar. A menos que seas una fuerza de la naturaleza o la magia misma, no muerdes la mano que te da de comer, que te llena los pulmones de aire y las venas de poder y magia.

Y llegamos al punto crítico, la libertad. El concepto me eludió mucho tiempo y debí dejar que la manada se lo explicara a Sirius. Enseñar algo que desconoces es complejo por no decir absurdo. Por supuesto conocía el concepto objetivamente, su significado tanto histórico como social. Pero la forma en que se planteaba en la manada. Dejar libre el pasado para así conseguir la libertad.

Como dejar algo que te hace ser quien eres. Como dejar en el dolor, la humillación, la soledad, la discriminación, el desprecio, la muerte y la ira. Como pedirle a alguien que deje su pasado, que deje su historia atrás cuando tú no puedes hacerlo.

Ignorarlo, sí. Dejarlo, no.

¿Y que quieren decir con dejarlo exactamente?

— Tal vez quieran que perdones, que perdones y sigas adelante

Liliane Mary Evans. Una bruja excepcionalmente poderosa y compasiva. Padres amorosos, infancia relativamente feliz, hermosa y carismática. Que mierda podría saber ella. Tal vez su hermana entendería mejor lo que te corroe el odio, la envidia la soledad y el dolor.

¡Nah! La forma idealista en que ven el mundo algunos es repugnante.

Porque el pasado no se deja ir, porque siempre estará allí, es algo que no se puede cambiar, no se puede mejorar. El pasado te escupe en la cara en tu presente cuando menos piensas.

¿Cómo hacer que Severus Snape que olvide las golpizas que su padre le propinaba a su madre? ¿Cómo hacer que Lucius deje de lado la soledad de su infancia? ¿Cómo pedirle a Regulus que perdone a su madre después de hechizarlo para herir a su hermano?

Perdonar a la mujer que marco la mente y el cuerpo de sus hijos en nombre la sangre.

No lo entendía, no lo soportaba

Los planes de Voldemort cuajaron rápidamente, la política y la fuerza rindieron resultados. La manada ahora con una pareja de Alphas fuertes tomando parte activa del cambio. El mundo mágico estaba viviendo la mayor reforma desde la instauración del secreto.

No solo las manadas de hombres lobo ahora tenían poder y derechos. Gracias a mi insistencia y una de las reuniones más extrañas de mi vida, logre discutir los beneficios de integrar a la comunidad los aquelarres vampíricos, las comunidades acuáticas y elficas, con la pareja Alpha. Tom siendo la serpiente astuta que era logro ver mi punto, a pesar de la lujuria que sentía en ese momento al tener a Fenrir enterrado hasta las pelotas.

Una declaración de dominancia a la que terminaban recurriendo muy seguido. Que la pareja Alpha se apareara frente a todos después de una discusión se volvió algo tan común como el ceño fruncido de Fenrir, la sonrisa maldita de Tom, la mira chulesca de Sirius. En fin.

La magia poco a poco inicio una gran restauración del mundo. Los nacimientos se triplicaron en muchas de las especies, entradas a lugares netamente mágicos se abrieron. La perra Genocida llamada naturaleza mato cientos, miles de muggles con enfermedades cada una más creativa que la anterior. Fue una época muy divertida.

Divertida y ocupada

Con el pasar de los años las cosas se fueron tornando lo suficientemente tranquilas como para cerrar ciclos.

Severus en compañía de Regulus echaron abajo hasta la última piedra de la calle La Hilandera, donde Severus creció. Se casaron y adoptaron el apellido Prince. Fue todo un escándalo.

Lucius se tatuó hasta el alma, literalmente, algunas runas de protección aquí y allá estuvieron en orden. Sirius por poco y hace lo mismo, gracias a los hados lo convencí de que me parace en el número 30.

Todo iba bien, yo tenía mi pareja, la manada era sólida, el mundo mágico estaba cambiando, el muggle estaba retirándose de las zonas verdes gracias a la hermosa genocida. Todo se veía bien.

Pero no se sentía bien. Había algo que no me permitía seguir en paz. Seguí el ejemplo de Severus y regrese a la casa.

La casa de mis padres.

Fenrir la dejo en un estadio de estasis con ayuda de los chicos de la manada la mañana que me hallaron. Sirius me acompaño.

La puerta de entrada estaba en perfectas condiciones, el pasillo de entrada solo con un poco de polvo, era como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si en cualquier momento la familia que vivía en esa casa pudiera bajar las escaleras. Eso hasta llegar a la cocina.

Un cuerpo bañado en sangre, tremendamente golpeado sobre la mesa, el charco bajo la cabeza minúsculo comparado con el del torso, tantas puñaladas, tanta furia, contra un ser tan pequeño. Sirius conjuro una sábana sobre ella. Mi madre.

Pensé que recordaría el dolor de su ausencia, el odio por dejarme. Sin embargo solo pude pensar en sus sonrisas, en lo cálido de sus brazos, en su voz cantando suavemente y ese último _Te Amo_. No solo yo sufrí dentro de esas paredes.

Saliendo por el pasillo lateral se encontraba la puerta al patio completamente destruida y unos pasos más allá la puerta al sótano, había pelo en el marco, sangre. Las escaleras astilladas. Abajo en medio de la oscuridad una pequeña jaula.

 _Merlín, era pequeña_

Marcas de dedos minúsculos, vidrios y cuero roto. El cinturón que casi me quita la vida. Un recuerdo fugaz me asalta en ese momento junto al odio más visceral gatillado por el miedo y las náuseas.

Subí como un bólido hasta el patio, Sirius tras de mí. Allí a plena luz del día, un cuerpo roto, medio comido, asqueroso. La cara hinchada, los intestinos esparcidos en las escaleras tenían toda pinta de haber estallado. Las piernas torcidas de forma antinatural mirando en diferentes direcciones. El torso un poco más lejos con los brazos abiertos.

Fue demasiado lento y lo peor de todo es que no lo recuerdo bien al haber cambiado. Con un movimiento de varita junte todas las piezas y las levite para dejarlas dentro de la jaula en el sótano. Su rostro mirando la puerta abierta. Mientras tanto Sirius levito el cuerpo de mi madre, lo llevo fuera de la casa adentrándose un poco en el pequeño bosquecillo donde la enterró.

El fuego maldito consumió todo.

Todo, menos mi inquietud

Sirius era perfecto, desde sus pies sucios, aun no entiendo su odio al calzado, hasta el más corto de sus cabellos. Pasando por sus manos de dedos largos y delgados, sus ojos brillantes, su boca insinuante y no olvidemos su polla y culo en el orden que sea.

Listo pero no muy astuto, tremendamente temerario y ridículamente mimoso. El mantenía la inquietud a raya siempre que no tuviese pesadillas, después de ellas se volvía taciturno y apagado, un estado del que solo podía salir gracias a su hermano. Con los años las pesadillas se hicieron cada vez más esporádicas.

Con los años se instauraron las celebraciones celtas como un encuentro social en algunas zonas naturales y apartadas. Quien lo deseara era bienvenido.

Desde Hogwarts los hermanos Black se apegaron a mi orden y jamás regresaron a la casa de sus padres, su madre al enterarse de la transformación de Sirius desapareció de su vida y en general del ojo público. Hasta este año.

Hizo una breve aparición en invierno. Las pesadillas de Sirius reaparecieron más vividas que nuca. Ahora, mientras sostengo en mis brazos su cuerpo lloroso entiendo que es lo que me hace falta para dejar todo atrás. Sirius es una extensión de mí y lo que le daña debe desaparecer.

Las mansiones antiguas tienen capa tras capa de protecciones imbuidas de sangre. Pasar a través de ellas en esencia es imposible si no tienes permiso. Años de paranoia trabajan en tu contra si tratas de dañar a sus ocupantes.

Qué bueno que tengo permiso del Jefe de la Cada Black.

A pesar de ellos el ambiente opresivo del lugar es casi demasiado. La oscuridad que impregna las paredes, el dolor en cada habitación, el olor a moho y decadencia. Al poner un pie en la cocina llega el primer obstáculo, el único obstáculo hasta mi objetivo.

El viejo elfo doméstico, aparece frente a mí, es una criatura bastante fea y maltratada, lleva una pequeña servilleta de tela como ropa, cientos de cicatrices surcan su cuerpo, no tiene una oreja y un ojo supura un líquido verde.

Aun con todo lo que le ha hecho esa mujer está dispuesto a defenderla.

Y a mi mente llega el recuerdo de un lloroso y hambriento Sirius en una celda rogando por un poco de comida. Basura sucia que le escupe este adefesio.

Cuando se lanza hacia mí un poderoso expelliarmus lo envía hasta la otra habitación atravesando la pared.

Un accio bien pensado arrastra desde sus entrañas todo el contenido que su bulboso cuerpo mantiene.

Lentamente por su boca asomando sus intestinos, pulmones y corazón, el dolor en sus ojos es poco satisfactorio, una maldición susurrada manda su ojo bueno contra la pared y su legua a mi mano.

El charco de vísceras que antes fue un elfo manda oleadas de olor a putrefacción a toda la casa. Es sofocante, es asqueroso, es perfecto.

Espere en la cocina a que sea un poco más tarde, al parecer la señora de la casa esta fuera. No demoro en escuchar el sonido del Flu. Pasos pesados cada vez más cerca, un grito ahogado.

La locura Black en estampida hacia mí. Wallburga con el vestido lleno de polilla, los ojos desenfocados llenos de odio, el cabello fuera de lugar. No queda nada de la mujer que antes fue. No hay nada de belleza, ni poder. Solo locura.

Hechizos y maldiciones vuelan por todos lados, cortinas incendiadas, muebles hechos pedazos. Ni uno solo me golpea mientras ella jadea y suda copiosamente. No hay elegancia, no hay sutileza. Es pura desesperación y bajo la podredumbre, el moho y el desastre puedo detectar el acre regusto del terror.

 _Delicioso_

Los últimos rayos de sol tiñen el lugar de oro y naranja, las sombras se hacen cálidas solo por un momento seguido de oscuridad. Y justo en el momento en que aire frio entra elevando sus cabellos puedo ver como la realidad la golpea con toda la brutalidad con que ella golpeaba a sus vástagos.

Los hijos de la luna tenían fiesta este día.

La luna se alzaría pronto y con ella el fin

Tres segundos le tomo empezar a correr escaleras arriba, puedo escuchar cómo se abre y cierra una puerta, muebles siendo arrastrados, un corazón palpitando tan rápido, tan duro. Su respiración ahogada, fatigada.

Subir las escaleras me tomo cerca de dos minutos. Un pie tras otro, pura calma. Tres pisos, 57 escalones, 41 retratos, 15 cabezas de elfos domésticos, 6 puertas de pino y plata antes de llegar a la última, la séptima puerta. Roble y oro.

Uno a uno fui desapareciendo cada mueble hasta encontrarme cara a cara con un atizador de chimenea, al moverme solo me abre un poco piel del brazo, la sangre cae lentamente hasta el suelo.

Las fosas nasales de Wallburga se inflaman.

Hay sangre sucia en su piso.

Sangre de un mestizo.

 _Pero yo vine por la sangre de un monstruo_.

La sangre maldita que esta familia venera.

El tiempo se me agota. Mientras ella chilla toda mi desgracia al manchar su muy puro lanzo sobre ella la maldición que desgracio a su hijo menor.

— _Imperio._ Llévame a la mazmorra y entra en la celda donde castigabas a tus hijos.

Para mi sorpresa una puerta detrás del librero en la habitación lleva directamente a las mazmorras de la casa. Al final de un pasillo húmedo y frio hay un pequeña celda, dentro hay restos de sangre, paja sucia y la desconsoladora imagen de un juguete, un muñeco pequeño elaborado con la misma paja sucia y retazos de tela desagarrada y sanguinolenta.

El corazón se me dispara con ira cancelando el hechizo. En el segundo que profiere su primer grito pongo la lengua del horrendo elfo dentro de su garganta. Pasa los siguientes minutos luchando con el vómito atorado gracias a la lengua del bicho ese hasta que sus ojos se ponen rojos, su piel amoratada y puedo escuchas líquido, ese odioso liquido en sus pulmones.

Retiro la lengua para que pueda respirar, pero el daño ya está hecho, hay vomito en sus pulmones. Se ahoga. Ahora comprende, puede ver su muerte a los ojos.

Mis ojos que relucen dorados. La luna pronto abrazara mis sentidos y mi alma.

Empieza a murmurar palabras, palabras que me regresan a un sótano, a una jaula.

— asqueroso mestizo, monstruo… animal…

 _monst… anim… ruina… desgracia_

Mirando fijamente sus ojos. Plata deteriorada, envejecida contra oro brillante y sediento.

Los huesos crujieron, la piel dio paso a el espeso pelaje, los dientes y las uñas crecieron pero mis ojos jamás dejaron los suyos.

Un aullido rompió el silencio seguido de un grito desgarradoramente doloroso.

Los monstruos se comen otros monstruos.

— No estabas — Sirius me reclama con un puchero y ojos cerrados cuando me acomodo detrás suyo en la pila de cuerpos desnudos que conforman la manada temprano la mañana siguiente de la luna llena.

— Tenía un asunto importante, ahora todo está bien, vuelve a dormir.

Definitivamente todo estaba bien ahora.

Por fin la libertad ha llegado a mí. Al fin, no más ataduras. Después de todo, los monstruos también pueden ser libres.

* * *

 **Fin**

 _Bueno bestiecillas de mi vida y mis múltiples muertes llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero lo disfrutaran._

 _Número impar = Bestie Feliz._

 _Esta actualización tiene 2666 palabras. YEIIIII_


End file.
